JuneWarwick.txt
DialogueWarwickHomestead |scene= |srow=18 |topic=00070D38 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Reliving a difficult memory / Concerned}'' Yeah, some Super Mutants came through and tore the place up. We damn near starved to death. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Relieved, cheering up}'' Anyway, things are better now. Just look at the place. We've got everything we need. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Passing on advice}'' I'll say this - if you want to start up a farm out here, you better be ready to fight for it. |after=Player Default: The important things are always worth fighting for. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00070D37 |before=Player Default: The important things are always worth fighting for. |response=''{Strong agreement / Confident}'' You're right about that. The only thing more important to me than this farm is my family. |after=June: How about you? Got any family yourself? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00070D36 |before=Player Default: I'm not really the farming type. |response=''{Mostly humorous tone, turning to wistful. You're happy with the farm life, even if you gripe about it sometimes / Happy}'' I don't blame you. The days are long and you're sore pretty much around the clock, but you know, it's not so bad once you get used to it. |after=June: How about you? Got any family yourself? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00070D35 |before=Player Default: Maybe one day I'll take up farming. |response=''{The last bit has disdain, you }'' It's demanding as hell, I won't lie. Still, it's a better place to raise a family than Diamond City. |after=June: How about you? Got any family yourself? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00070D34 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why not hire some guards? |response=''{A little exasperated, trying to solve a tough problem}'' Even if we could feed, bunk and pay them, we'd still have to find people we could trust. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Firm / Confident}'' When it comes to our protecting our family, Robert and I need to be sure. |after=June: How about you? Got any family yourself? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0007084D |before=Player Default: You're right about that. The only thing more important to me than this farm is my family. |response=''{Friendly conversation}'' How about you? Got any family yourself? |after=Player Default: I've got a son, Shaun. I... lost my wife. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007084C |before=Player Default: I've got a son, Shaun. I... lost my wife. |response=''{Contrite, apologetic / Sad}'' Oh... I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked. I hope I haven't re-opened any old wounds. |after=Player Default: It's okay. You couldn't have known. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00070842 |before=Player Default: That's really none of your business. |response=''{Sheepish, embarrassed / Apologetic}'' I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. Roger used to say I was too friendly for my own good. |after=Player Default: It's okay. You couldn't have known. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007083B |before=Player Default: It's okay. You couldn't have known. |response=''{Grateful}'' Well, it's good of you to say so. |after=June: I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one conversation. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007083A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, you should be. That's pretty damned insensitive. |response=''{Apologetic, a gesture of goodwill}'' You're absolutely right. Let me make it up to you, okay? Here, take this. |after=June: I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one conversation. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Well, you should be. That's pretty damned insensitive. |response=''{Guilty... you've made someone angry}'' Like I said, I'm sorry. |after=June: I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one conversation. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00070839 |before=Player Default: Let's just change the subject. |response=''{Sheepish}'' You're right. |after=June: I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one conversation. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00070838 |before=Player Default: Can we just change the subject? |response=''{Guilty... you've made someone angry}'' Sorry, I can see I've hit a nerve. |after=June: I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one conversation. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00070833 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, it's good of you to say so. |response=''{Sheepish}'' I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one conversation. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I did enjoy talking with you, though, and I hope you'll visit again. Take care. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0017040B |trow=3 |before= |response=Got some ripe mutfruit and tatos. Might be a gourd or two as well. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Also got some ammunition, stims... you know, the basics. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=What do you say? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1c}} DialogueWarwickJaneyJune |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00107444 |before=Janey: Hey mom. |response=What do you need, dear? |after=Janey: I'm almost done patching up the spare blanket, but I'm about to run out of thread. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00107442 |trow=2 |before=Janey: I'm almost done patching up the spare blanket, but I'm about to run out of thread. |response=I think I've got another spool tucked away in a drawer somewhere. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I'll look for it tomorrow. |after=Janey: Okay. |abxy=A1b}} DialogueWarwickJuneRoger |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00106EBE |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Mild concern}'' I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't in bed again. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Mild concern}'' Still having trouble sleeping? |after=Roger: I just feel like... I don't know, maybe I don't need as much sleep as I used to. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106EBC |trow=2 |before=Roger: I don't ever want us to end up back there again. |response=''{Gentle, comforting}'' Hey... we won't. Things are better now, much better. We have more than we need. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A difficult admission}'' I have nightmares, too, sometimes. But if we don't get enough rest, the work will suffer. |after=Roger: I give you my word, you and the kids will never go hungry again. I won't let that happen. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106EBA |before=Roger: I give you my word, you and the kids will never go hungry again. I won't let that happen. |response=''{Admiration}'' You really have changed. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueWarwickJuneWally |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0010744B |before= |response=''{Scolding}'' What's this I hear about you going in the water? |after=Wally: What?! Did Janey tell on me? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00107449 |trow=3 |before=Wally: It was only for a minute. I thought I saw a toy rocket and I was trying to get it. |response=''{Scolding}'' I don't care what it was. You know the rules. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Gentle reproach}'' I know it seems unfair, but we don't know what might be swimming around down there. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{A stern parent}'' I won't see my only son wind up in some mirelurk's belly. |after=Wally: I hate when she does this. She's always trying to get me in trouble! |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00107447 |trow=3 |before=Wally: I hate when she does this. She's always trying to get me in trouble! |response=She's just looking out for you like a big sister should. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And besides, this isn't about her, it's about you not doing what you're told. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{A stern parent}'' When you're an adult, you can swim all you want. Until then, you do what your father and I tell you. Is that clear? |after=Wally: Yes, mom. |abxy=A1c}} DialogueWarwickRogerJune |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00106EC3 |before=Roger: Did I see a jar of tarberries in the kitchen this morning? |response=''{Playful, stretch out the m a bit}'' Maybe. |after=Roger: How did you come by that? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106EC1 |trow=3 |before=Roger: How did you come by that? |response=That last trader had it. It was a steal, too. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' He said those ghouls up at the Slog gave him a few extra jars to spread around for cheap. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Some kind of promotion, I guess. |after=Roger: We should send them something, you know, to say thanks. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00106EBF |before=Roger: We should send them something, you know, to say thanks. |response=Sure, I'll see what I can spare. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DN054 |scene= |srow=17 |topic=00118C53 |before=Player Default: Correct, Daddy-O. |response=You guys are adorable. |after=JuneWarwick: So is that pump all fixed up now? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00118C52 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm just doing them a favor. |response=Oh, sorry. I shouldn't assume. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=I could easily take you for one of them, though. |after=JuneWarwick: So is that pump all fixed up now? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00118C51 |before=Player Default: Meow. |response=''{The player just meowed at you. It was a little weird. }'' Oh, um. I'll take that as a yes. |after=JuneWarwick: So is that pump all fixed up now? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00118C50 |before=Player Default: What makes you assume that? |response=They help out here a lot. Saw you working in the shed and figured you were one of them. |after=JuneWarwick: So is that pump all fixed up now? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00118C4B |before=Player Default: You guys are adorable. |response=So is that pump all fixed up now? |after=Player Default: Yep, should be all fixed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00118C4A |before=Player Default: Yep, should be all fixed. |response=You guys are great, thank you so much. |after=JuneWarwick: Maybe some day this will do the farm some good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00118C49 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It seems pretty useless, but sure. |response=It may seem like a pipe dream, if you'll excuse the pun. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=But if we can do anything to help the smell around here, it'll be worth it. |after=JuneWarwick: Maybe some day this will do the farm some good. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00118C48 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yep, all patched up with duct tape and bubblegum. |response=''{Not really trusting the job got done well.}'' Wow, well at least the Atom Cats work quick. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Laughing because you ask for help often}'' Now we have to do our part to get this thing working. I'm sure you guys'll hear from me if we have any more problems. |after=JuneWarwick: Maybe some day this will do the farm some good. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00118C47 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why do you need that pump working? |response=''{Laughing at the horrible smell, you're used to it }'' This place used to be a sewage treatment plant, you probably figured that from the smell. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Well, if we can get that pump up and running, we can flush out the system and hopefully get some of this stink out of the tubes. |after=JuneWarwick: Maybe some day this will do the farm some good. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00118C42 |trow=2 |before=JuneWarwick: The Atom Cats have been such a great help to us. |response=You must be hungry. Here, take some food back with you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And please, send Zeke my thanks. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00118C41 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You guys are great, thank you so much. |response=Maybe some day this will do the farm some good. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The Atom Cats have been such a great help to us. |after=JuneWarwick: You must be hungry. Here, take some food back with you. |abxy=A1b}} InstM01 |scene= |srow=26 |topic=000A7CA8 |before= |response=''{Frustrated, worried / Irritated}'' Is this something important? Because I'm not really in the mood for a chat right now. |after=Player Default: Sounds like things are tough. I'm sorry to hear that. |abxy=A}} |topic=0011A05F |before=Player Default: Sounds like things are tough. I'm sorry to hear that. |response=''{With a heavy heart / Depressed}'' Thank you for saying so. |after=June: I'm just feeling... I don't know, conflicted I guess. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011A05E |before=Player Default: Look lady, I don't appreciate being brushed off. |response=''{Depressed}'' Of course not. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. |after=June: I'm just feeling... I don't know, conflicted I guess. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0011A05D |before=Player Default: It might help to talk about your troubles. |response=''{With a heavy heart, resigned / Depressed}'' Maybe you're right. |after=June: I'm just feeling... I don't know, conflicted I guess. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0011A05C |before=Player Default: Trouble with your husband? |response=''{Sad, weary / Depressed}'' As a matter of fact, yes. |after=June: I'm just feeling... I don't know, conflicted I guess. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0011A057 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Thank you for saying so. |response=''{Depressed}'' I'm just feeling... I don't know, conflicted I guess. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' My husband has changed, and it's not a bad thing... he's actually a better man than he used to be. I just don't understand why. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Meanwhile, our foreman has this crazy idea that Roger's been replaced by a synth. |after=Player Default: If your husband wants to be a better man, you should support him. |abxy=A1c}} |before=Player Default: Thank you for saying so. |response=''{Inner turmoil, doubt / Depressed}'' I'm just feeling... I don't know, conflicted I guess. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' You remember before, when I told you that my husband really changed when things were bad for us? |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=''{Worried / Concerned}'' Now our foreman has this crazy idea that Roger's been replaced by a synth. |after=Player Default: If your husband wants to be a better man, you should support him. |abxy=A2c}} |topic=0011A056 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If your husband wants to be a better man, you should support him. |response=''{Confident}'' You're right. I'm his wife, I should stand at his side no matter what. |after=June: You won't change Bill's mind, though. He gave Cedric a pile of caps and sent him off somewhere. I think he's trying to get outside help. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: If your husband wants to be a better man, you should support him. |response=''{Indignant / Angry}'' I beg your pardon? I think I can decide for myself what I should and shouldn't do. |after=June: In fact, I don't see how any of this is your business. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0011A055 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If your husband's trying to be a better man, you should be more grateful. |response=''{Conceding / Relieved}'' Oh, I suppose you're right. Maybe people really can change for the better. |after=June: You won't change Bill's mind, though. He gave Cedric a pile of caps and sent him off somewhere. I think he's trying to get outside help. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: If your husband's trying to be a better man, you should be more grateful. |response=''{Indignant / Angry}'' I beg your pardon? I don't think it's your place to poke your nose into my relationship with my husband. |after=June: In fact, I don't see how any of this is your business. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0011A054 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Sounds like your foreman's lost his mind. |response=''{Concerned}'' I don't know what to think anymore. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' Sure, Roger's been acting a little strange lately, but a synth? That just seems so outlandish. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=To be perfectly honest, I don't think the Institute really exists. It's just wild rumors and nonsense. |after=June: You won't change Bill's mind, though. He gave Cedric a pile of caps and sent him off somewhere. I think he's trying to get outside help. |abxy=X1c}} |before=Player Default: Sounds like your foreman's lost his mind. |response=''{Annoyed / Impressed}'' What would you know about that? You just wandered in from who-knows-where. |after=June: In fact, I don't see how any of this is your business. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0011A053 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: And you actually believe him? |response=''{Concerned}'' I honestly don't know what to believe. It's true Roger's been acting different, but is he a synth? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Disbelief}'' That just sounds so far-fetched. |after=Player Default: If your husband wants to be a better man, you should support him. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0011A04E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I beg your pardon? I think I can decide for myself what I should and shouldn't do. |response=''{Annoyed / Stern}'' In fact, I don't see how any of this is your business. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed / Stern}'' I think it's time you moved on. |after=June: You won't change Bill's mind, though. He gave Cedric a pile of caps and sent him off somewhere. I think he's trying to get outside help. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0011A04D |trow=3 |before=June: I think it's time you moved on. |response=''{Concerned}'' You won't change Bill's mind, though. He gave Cedric a pile of caps and sent him off somewhere. I think he's trying to get outside help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' They were talking about Goodneighbor. I've heard some pretty bad things about that place. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Worried, but thankful / Concerned}'' If you can find out what's going on and put a stop to it, you'd have our gratitude. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |topic=000A3A09 |before=Bill: When you do, everyone will know the real Roger Warwick is dead and gone. |response=''{Pleading}'' But he's right here, Bill! |after=Roger: Bill, you're insane! Please, I'm begging you, let's just talk about this! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00099792 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Aloof}'' I really have nothing more to say to you |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'm sorry, but things are difficult right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Aloof}'' Maybe you should leave. |after= |abxy=}} InstM01Post |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0018F9C3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Friendly, curious / Friendly}'' Did you see that huge gourd growing by the fence? I've never seen anything like it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad, coping with a tragedy / Sad}'' I just can't get over what happened with Bill. I still have nightmares about it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Relieved / Relieved}'' Things have almost returned to normal. I'm grateful for that. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files